


Generous and Greedy

by ChaoticDemon



Series: Fifty Opposites [9]
Category: Psych, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 11:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Henry makes a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Generous and Greedy

There wasn’t much Henry wouldn’t do to save his son. Therefore, when Shawn crashed his Norton and had to be kept on life support, the elder Spencer called in all his favors with people in the medical community to see if there was any hope of healing him. He’d even called up Gus at his new job to see if he knew of any drugs that could help. The answer was a resounding no, although Gus did come sit by his friend at the hospital whenever his schedule permitted.   
  
So when the woman at the street corner offered him a chance to save Shawn, he listened. And if her eyes flashed black for a moment when she asked for his soul in ten years time, he only had to think of his son to be assured he was doing the right thing. A kiss sealed the deal. The next thing he knew, the woman was gone and Shawn’s doctor was on the phone with him, jubilantly proclaiming that a miracle had occurred. Henry felt that, even if he died at that moment, that call made it a fair trade.


End file.
